Unexpected
by KatieGG
Summary: It is in the moments of our decisions, that our destiny is shaped. One mistake, one decision and everything can be different. For Ronnie, one drunken night changes everything. Can she deal with the consequences? Because sometimes, even the things that seem bad in the beginning, can turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to us. Eric/OC AU Story
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

 _I've gotten this idea and decided to try it and put it into a story._

 _Please, before you start reading, read this notes:_

 _1\. English is not my native language, and although I do my best to avoid mistakes, there are probably gonna be some._

 _2\. This is going to be Eric/OC story. I stick with the movie verse, since I prefer them to be older._

 _3\. This story takes place one year before Tris and Cristina show up. Ronnie, my OC, is 20 years old, with Eric and Four being 23. Initiates choose at the age of 18._

 _4\. For now, there is no rule, that would make the weakest dauntless initiates to became factionless._

 _Enjoy the 1_ _st_ _chapter, and let me know, what you think!_ _J_

 _Disclaimer: I don´t own anything._

Four is going to kill me. And then he is going to kill him, and then he´s gonna ask, how the hell had I gotten myself into the situation like this. I´m sitting in the infirmary, alone in a small room and I´m desperately trying to process the news I just got. The doctor told me she would give me few minutes alone to think. So here I am, trying to think.

I´m 20 years old and a Dauntless. Not exactly tall, with long curly hair that accentuates the oval face I have. For a girl, I have quite broad shoulders and well-defined muscles, especially on my legs, caused by hours of everyday training I went through.

I always have shivers when I think, that I almost ended up factionless. Being a child from Abnigation with abusive father, for the last two years I desperately wanted to transfer to any other faction. But when I´ve seen my test result, I was a little bit disappointed. I was supposed to choose Erudite. But after considering all the pros and cons that crossed my mind, I´ve chosen Dauntless, with a desperate wish to be with my older brother, who used to be the only friend I´ve ever had.

How wrong I was to think that it would be easy. My brother yelled at me for choosing Dountless, claiming that it was the one faction I could never fit in. From the beginning, I was always the last one in the ranking and no matter how hard I tried, I always failed. After less than a month, everyone was sure I didn´t get Dauntless as my test result. I really didn´t fit in, had no friends and there seemed to be nothing I was good at. Once, Max, our leader, called me to his office and told me, that I had a week to actually get better, or he would have to fire me and I would become factionless. I remember the tears I had in my eyes when I was heading back to our dormitory, for a second actually considering jumping to the chasm. I was so angry with myself for choosing something, I should have known that was nothing for me, with everyone else, for being so damn good and especially with my brother. Except for our short reunion on the first day, when he so kindly told me I could never make it, that I simply wasn´t that type of person that would fit in Dauntless, he barely acknowledged me.

But that afternoon, just as I got to my bed, covered myself with a blanket and wanted to lie down with tears in my eyes, he stormed through the door, pulled off the blankets and told me to get up immediately. "I´m not going to watch you become factionless," he told me. We went to the training room, where he would practise the basic techniques with me for so long, after I finally managed to get them right. Everyday, I would get up earlier than everyone else to train, and I always had to stay after the training as well. The results weren't shining, but there were some. But despite that, after the week, I was standing in Max´s office again, and he had an apologetic look on his face. "I´m sorry. I know you work hard, but the initiation will get even harder now, and you are barely making it now. I´ve seen your test result and I read through your file. You were excellent at school, and I´ve already spoken with Erudite leaders. They will let you to try their intelligence test, and if they find your score to their liking, they are willing to make an exception and except you as a part of Erudite."

I didn´t really hear the end of the sentence, because I focused on keeping a calm face and stopping the tears that were forming in my eyes. But before more could be said, there was a knock on a door and my brother came in.

"Four, if you just could wait for a mome-" Max started, but didn´t finished, cause my brother interrupted him. "I will train her. Till the end of the initiation, just like the last week. She will get better."

I think I will never forget the look on Max´s face. He didn´t understand, why would Four cared about me so much, and when he found out, that we were sibling he really didn´t seem to believe it. Not that I could blame him. I and Four hardly look like a family. He told me to wait outside and had a twenty minute long discussion with my brother. I don´t know, what they were talking about, but in the end, he agreed to let me stay.

It was tough, but when the initiation ended, I was directly in the middle of the ranking. Nothing to celebrate, but it was more than I could have hoped for. I was offered a diplomatic job. While my combat skills were nowhere near as good as the abilities of my co-initiates, I kind of found myself as a true diplomat. I took part in every meeting, and always when there was a need to inform or to consult something with other fictions, I would be the one to try to take care of it. I really like my job and I can´t imagine doing anything else.

During the two years, I have actually managed to find some friends, for the first time in my life. Most of the people are aware of the fact, that Four is my brother, and although our relationship is nowhere near as good as it used to be before he left Abnegation, we manage to get together from time to time, and have some "brother and sister" time.

But all I can think about right now, is the night two months ago. I went out with my friends, who, as I found out later, set themselves a goal – to get me drunk. Unfortunately for me, they were successful. I can´t remember a single thing after the third shot. What a surprise it was, when I woke up the next morning, in a bed that wasn´t just mine, but even worse, one of the leader´s. And of all the leaders, it had to be Eric. Not that he doesn´t have exactly good relationship with my brother, he is also the leader, who I am most afraid of.

And now, I´m sitting here, in the infirmary, and trying to process the news, that apparently I´m pregnant. I´m screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, there is another chaper. I really hope you guys like it. Please, let me know what you think! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don´t own anything._

"You know, there are several options you can choose from."

I look up and see the doctor back in the room. Somehow, I just don´t want to discuss this at all right now, so I just nod and close my eyes, and hope that she will understand that for now, I really don´t want to make any decisions. She´s watching me for quite a while and when I don´t say anything in response, she continues. "I will give you some vitamins, and I would definitively recommend you to ask for a car instead of taking a train, any time you leave Dauntless." I nod my head again, still not able to say a word.

"You should think about it and come any time you need something," she said again, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

For the first time, I actually have something to say. "Could you please be discreet about it? I don´t want everyone to know just yet."

She looks at me for a moment and smiles kindly. "I won´t say a word." At that, I try to force a smile.

xXx

Few minutes later, I head to the Pit, to have a lunch. Not that I am really hungry, but I really do need to take my mind off things. With a little bit of luck, Lauren or Nathan is going to be there, so I would have someone to talk to.

Just as I reach the Pit I can see Lauren taking food and sitting to a table. I wave on her, to be sure she holds me a place next to her and grab something to eat.

As I sit next to her I suddenly feel a little bit nervous. "What´s up?" she asks immediately. I shiver, am I so transparent? "Nothing," I try to answer, but it´s clear she doesn´t believe me a word. "Something´s gotta be wrong, you look weird."

"Nothing, really. I just have a lot of paperwork to do before tomorrow's meeting," I try again. This time, she snorts. "Yeah, I can totally understand that. When you´re done with your papers, you could help me with mine. The initiatives are coming next week and I have an awfully big stack of papers on my desk." I just have to laugh about that. Lauren, as good instructor as she may be, has always problems with filling the documents on time.

I freeze when I see, who´s coming through the door. I watch as Eric grabs some kind of hamburger and sits down to the other leaders. I look down, as I do not wish anyone to know whom I have been watching. I have been successfully avoiding him since the awkward morning two months ago and I certainly don´t want to meet him anytime soon.

"Stop it." I look up again and see Lauren´s look with raised eyebrows.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like that," she said. "Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like something terrible happened. You were drunk. He was drunk. You slept together. Big deal. You know, almost everyone here has an experience like this. And it was already time for you to let yourself go."

I am not quite sure what I am supposed to say, so I just nod at her and try to focus on my food. But the moment of silence is suddenly interrupted by a guy seating himself next to us. "Hello, my lovely girls. How are we doing?"

"She´s weird," Lauren fingered me immediately. I give her a nasty face and look at Nathan.

"No, I´m not."

"Yes, she is. Look, she didn´t even take a dessert," she said, pointing at my plate. Hearing that, Nathan formed a horrified expression on his face and looked at me. "Oh. There is definitely something wrong with you."

I hit him in his arm with a smile and try to change the topic. "How was your patrol?" Nathan is a member of City´s security force and right now, I´m desperately hoping there was some kind of trouble in the city, so he could talk about it through the rest of lunch.

He looked quite happy that I asked and immediately started talking. "Actually there was one quite interesting event. We had to split two men from Erudite, who were beating themselves on the street. Apparently, one of them had been shagging the other´s one sister and then chucked her. The brother didn´t take it well. He would beat the hell out of him, if we didn´t stop him."

I wanted to say something, but he continued. "For the rest of the morning, I had to think about it, how Eric would end up, if Four knew about your adventure two months ago. I mean, I know it was a completely different situation, but it would be interesting anyway," he said with a smirk. I gave him a nasty look. For the last eight weeks, I had to constantly listen to his teasing comments, how he would expect me to end up anywhere, but in the apartment of one of our leader´s. Normally, I would probably turned red, and then smiled, but right now, I was in no mood.

I left the unfinished meal on the table and went to my apartment. I heard them, as they called me, asking where I was going, but I neither turned nor stopped. I really was in a bad mood.

Back in my apartment, I locked the door, got into the bed and burst into tears. For the first time since my initiation, I was emotionally broken down.

The tears were falling down my cheeks and I was once again mad at everyone. At Lauren and Nathan for their stupid comments, at the doctors, who gave me a birth control that apparently wasn´t hundred percent reliable, and at myself and Eric for getting drunk and let it happen.

I had to think about what Nathan said. If Four finds out, he will be furious. When he finds out. There is no way I can keep this a secret forever. But luckily somehow, between the sobs, I manage to fall asleep.

When I woke up, there is much less light, so I assume that I slept for the most of the afternoon. I get up and head strictly to the bathroom to have a shower, but I immediately stop, when I see myself in the mirror. I look terrible. My eyes are red and swollen from the crying and my hair is completely messed up.

In the shower, when I can feel the water falling to my shoulders, I finally feel a little bit relaxed. The whole day was really unpleasant, as it started with sickness, just like the two previous weeks. Assuming I had stomach flu, I decided to finally visit the infirmary, to get some medicine. The rest of the day wasn´t better, so far.

As I leave the shower I put my hand on my stomach and my heart stops beating for a second. For the first, I actually realise, that there is a life growing inside of me. I have to close my eyes, in order to prevent other tears. I never really thought about having children, but I would never expect it to happen like this. And from all people, with Eric. I´m quite sure, he doesn´t even know my name and to be honest, I´m a little bit scared of him.

There is some time before dinner starts, and since I really don´t want to spend it with paperwork right now, I decide to take a short walk, but I´m stopped by Laruen just as I get out of my apartment.

"Hey, I´ve been looking for you all afternoon, are you alright?" she asks me, "you know, Nate was just making fun of you."

This time, I smile at her. "Yeah, I´m fine, sorry about the outburst. I was just tired and needed some sleep. Wanna go to dinner and get some cake?"

She gives me a bright smile and nods. "Now, that´s the Ronnie I know."

Because we still have some time, we walk quite slowly to the dining hall, when Lauren cheerfully starts to speak again. "You know, I´m really happy you´re OK, since I want to discuss some details about the Choosing ceremony with you." With that said I bite my lip. I don´t quite like the direction this conservation is heading. "Have you already arranged us some good seats? Cause I really want to be somewhere in the first line."

I stop walking and look at her. "Lauren, I´m not going this time."

"What?! Why not?" she asks with a look of disbelief. "Lauren, I-"

"Oh, shut up, and don´t say anything. This is about Eric, isn´t it? Cause he´s going to be there, right?" she speaks really laud now and some of the people walking past us turn around.

"Shhh," I mumble, and try to get her somewhere behind the corner, where we wouldn't be so noticeable.

"Do not do shh on me," she says angrily, "you promised me you would go with me, so we could see the initiates as the first ones!"

I really don´t know, how to get out of this. "Lauren, I can´t go," I sigh and look at her.

"Why not?" she asks persistently.

"With the initiates, we have to travel by the train and then jump down here."

"And since when is this problem?" I look her directly in the eyes hoping she would get it, so I wouldn´t have to say it aloud.

There is quite a long moment of silence and then suddenly, her face changes.

No. You´re not," she says unbelievably.

"Yes, I am," I whisper back.

"And he is...?" she doesn't have to finish the sentence, but I know, what she meant.

"Yes."

She stares at me for what feels like an hour and then she hugs me. And right now, I´m really happy to have her.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me.

"I don´t know," I answer truthfully.

"Have you already told him?" I give her a look.

"You know, you have to tell him," she whispers.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for your support for this story! I really appreciate your favorites, follows and reviews. This time, Eric is finally going to be here, so I really hope, you will like it._

 _Let me know, what you think! :)_

I was glad, that during the dinner, Lauren tried to speak about different topics. She seemed worried and after the dinner, she insisted on walking me to my apartment.

"If there is anything I could help you with, all you have to do is tell me," she says and looks me strictly in the eyes. "Thank you," I whisper and then go to my room.

xXx

Next morning starts just like the previous ones – with me vomiting in the bathroom. I try to make myself presentable and then prepare myself for the meeting. During the last two months, we had four meetings that I needed to attend and I always managed to successfully avoid Eric. I just hope that I will manage to make it this time as well.

After few hours, which I spent with reading through the files and taking some notes for today´s meeting, I am finally heading towards the conference room. There are some people already, so I just sit down on my usual place, put the tablet in front of me on the table and wait for everyone else to arrive. This isn´t a leaders´ meeting, and since new initiates are coming next week, everyone, who has to do something with them, is supposed to be here. Soon, most of the seats are taken. Lauren, who is an instructor to the Dauntless born, sits to my left and Four sits next to her, close to Max, who is, together with Eric, the last one to arrive.

As they enter the room, I can feel the red coming to my face and I try to focus on my tablet immediately. Max tells us how many Dauntless borns take the test this year and then discuss the possible training plan with others.

"Ronnie, make sure all the files are updated before the Choosing ceremony and take care of the files of new transfers." I just nod, it´s same as the last year. I have to make sure that the files of the Dauntless borns, that will choose different factions are updated and arrange their transport to their new fiction. It´s pretty much the same with new transfers. I just have to visit all the factions and gather the data. The rest of the meeting is meant more for the instructors. I take few more notes and then sit silently and just listen.

At the end, when Max tells us we are free to go, I take a deep breath and head to him.

"Max, may I have a word with you privately?" I ask quietly and Max gives me a surprised look and nods. I look around and see both, Four and Eric are watching me. I just hope they won´t look for something behind it.

"What can I do for you?" he asks me suspiciously when we are alone. "I just wanted to ask," I start nervously, "if I could take a car, when I´ll be visiting the factions next week."

He raises both of his eyebrows. "And why would you need that?"

"Medical reasons," I say and then fix my eyes on the floor. I am really nervous right now, and I hope he won´t ask any further questions.

"I see," he says after moment of silence. "I will try to find you a car with a driver."

"Thank you," I say honestly and he nods. When I am quite sure there is nothing else to say I just leave the room quietly and head directly to my apartment.

Back in my apartment, I think, if it was a right decision not to tell Max. I am quite sure, he will want to know, what those "Medical reasons" are, and the last thing I want, is him to be mad at me for not telling him. But then again, I feel like the news is still too fresh to share.

About half hour later, I am on my way to have a lunch. As I enter the dining hall, I can´t see anyone I could sit with, so I just grab something to eat and sit to the nearest table. But the moment I sit down, my brother is next to me, looking at me suspiciously.

"What did you want to speak with Max?" he asks immediately.

"Nothing," I answer quickly, but he doesn't seem satisfied with this answer.

"Well, you don´t usually want to speak with Max privately," he says quietly with emphasis on the word _privately_ and looks me directly in the eyes.

I just roll my eyes and try to keep calm face. "As I said, it was nothing. Or nothing of importance."

He still looks like he wouldn´t believe me a word a say, but he stays quiet for a moment.

The moment of silence is disturbed by Lauren coming to us. Although I am glad to see her, I can´t say the same about food she is bringing with her. The smell makes my stomach turn upside down and I have to stop breathing in order to deal with it.

Lauren probably recognized what was going on, so she started to talk to Four as soon as she noticed my expression. "Hey Four, do you want to bet, whose initiate is going to be number one this year?"

"Mine," says Four confidently. I just smile. At this moment, everything seems to be normal.

xXx

The days passed quickly and the Choosing ceremony was here. Max kept his word and founded me a car with a driver, so right after the Choosing ceremony, I visited other factions and made sure the data from all the transfers were safely in my tablet and in the paper files, that I got from other faction´s leaders. It was much easier with the car, and although it was already late afternoon when I got back to my faction, it took me just half of the last year´s time to finish it all.

I was walking through the hallway, when I was suddenly grabbed by someone else. I turned quickly to the person that held my arm and I stopped breathing. After two months of avoiding Eric, I stand right before him and I can feel my heart beating too fast from the nervousness.

"Eric," I say with shaking voice, "what is going on?"

Although his face is completely unreadable his eyes are furious. "Come with me," he says through clinched jaw with such a tone, that I don´t even dare to resist and follow him.

After few minutes, that feel too long for my liking, he slowly enters his office and I follow him obediently.

I close the door and there is dead silence in the room. "What is going on?" I try again, because I can´t bear the silence for any longer.

"I went to see Max, after the initiates came," he starts with a deadly look on his face, "and while speaking with him I saw a paper with your name in it, approving to travel by a car with a driver. Because of medical reasons," he continues and with the last sentence he looks strictly in my eyes.

Inside I am starting to panic. "I was curious, what those medical reasons were, so I went to the infirmary. The lady wasn´t really talkative, but in the end, she gave up." With this, he makes several steps, so he stands right in front of me.

"Imagine my surprise, when I found out, that the girl I spent a night with two months ago, was pregnant, and she didn´t even have the decency to tell me, although I am sure, that I am the only man she slept with, in the last five months." He shrugged his shoulders with fake calmness and put his hand into his pockets. The room is filled with another silence and I start to shake.

"Have you thought it would have been unnecessary to inform me?" he whispers.

"No, I just-"

"You what?" he doesn't let me finish. "I am afraid of you," I whisper and fix my eyes on the floor.

There is another moment of silence. Slowly, I raise my sight to see his unreadable expression. He makes a step towards me and instinctively, I step back. He stops.

He clinches his jaw and nods. "Well, you just made yourself the only person in this city, who doesn't have to be afraid of me. It is my child, too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the support (especially DD for lovely reviews in the last two chapers), I really appreciate it._

 _I promise there is going to be more of Eric in the next chapter, but I hope you are going to like this one as well._

 _Let me know, what you think! :)_

 _P.S. I just have to boast myself a little bit - I've been officially accepted to med school! Yay!_

I am standing right in front of him, having no idea what to say.

"I..." I try to say something, but the words just won't come out. I look at his face. His expression is just as hard as always, and that doesn't help me to calm myself down.

"I don't know, what I am going to do," I finally whisper desperately. And that´s true. I really have no idea, what I am going to do. I have never thought something like this could happen to me. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I desperately try to wink, in order to prevent crying in front of him, but I already know it is too late. As soon as I feel the first tear falls on my cheek, I wipe it off with my sleeve.

"I will talk to Max and explain the situation. You can use the car and the driver anytime you need it. Just do what you always do and try to keep thing for yourself, at least for now," he says with stern face. I manage to nod again and wipe other tears off. "I have to go, now. The initiates are having their first dinner and I need to be there."

He walks past me, opens the door and indicates that I should leave the office as well. As I walk around him I hear him say: "You should eat something, too."

xXx

Almost four weeks passed and I was slowly getting used to the changes. They weren't big, but there were some. First of all, my morning sicknesses have gotten worse and I have been even late for one of the leaders´ meetings because of them. As I rushed into the room already filled with all five leaders, I just sent a look to Eric. He seemed to understand and nodded at Max, who started to speak immediately.

When the meeting was over and other started to leave, Eric grabbed my hand. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, just bad morning sickness," I answered and looked at him, little bit surprised by his concern. "Okay. Just tell me if you need something." And with that he left the room.

The only people, who knew about my condition so far, were Eric, Max, Lauren and I. Well, at least until today's morning. I finished my breakfast and was on my way to my apartment when suddenly a figure ran past me and made me lose my balance. My whole world slowed down, as I was rolling down the stairs to their very bottom.

I was lying down, breathing heavily and afraid to move. I could hear people gathering around me and instinctively, I put a hand on my stomach.

"Are you alright?" I recognized Max's voice as he kneeled beside me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully with shaking voice. He moved his sight to my stomach. "Let's get you to the infirmary." And with that, he helped me to my feet. There was deadly silence around us and everyone was watching me. Someone falling of the stairs shouldn't be such a big deal. But I could see some of them realised the situation, as they watched my hand, protectively on my stomach.

I walked slowly beside Max, my whole body shaking and praying nothing happened to the tiny baby inside of me. Suddenly, Max stopped and turned to some guy I didn't know. "Get Eric a send him to the infirmary. Now," he commanded quietly.

As we were leaving I could hear everyone started to whisper. I was quite sure that by the end of the day, everyone would know.

And I was damn right. When I entered the dining hall for lunch everyone looked at me. I quickly south Lauren, I have taken a burger and headed to sit with her. And right now, I'm listening to her version of events.

"Apparently, Gorge – the initiate who shoved you, was late for his morning training, so he was in a hurry," she started, "I was with my class so I can only tell you what I had heard. Eric was with Four's class at that time, when someone ran to him, telling him that he was to go to infirmary immediately." The next part, I already know. The nurse was just telling me, that everything was fine, when Eric stormed into the room. I told him what had happened and he vanished from the room just as quickly as he came.

"I've heard that George didn´t really get away with it." I never got the chance to answer that.

I can hear some gasps and moment later I can see why. My brother burst into the room, in few seconds was at the leaders' table, grabbed Eric by his collar and punched him in the face.

I can see he wants to give him another punch, but he is taken by two guys, preventing him to do any more damage.

I quickly run to them. Eric is holding his nose and I can see the blood coming from it. But Four looks furious. "My sister? Of all the people, you had to choose my sister?!" he yelled at him.

"That's enough," Max intervened. I'm not sure who I should go to, but seeing Four at this state says me, that I should perhaps let him calm down, before speaking to him. So I approach Eric instead.

"You should go to the infirmary," I say to him as I can see his hands are covered with the blood coming from his nose.

xXx

I am nervously hovering before I finally decide to knock on the door to Eric's apartment. After a while, I hear the footsteps and the door opens. He doesn't say anything, but he just steps aside, so I can come in.

"How is your nose?" I ask after an awkward moment of silence.

"It hurts like hell," he says and then he practically throws himself on the couch. Not sure what I should do, I go to the kitchen, open the freezer, take some ice, and put it into a plastic bag I find in one of the shelves and take it to him.

"Don't move," I order him quietly as I apply it to his swollen nose. He hisses, as the ice meets his nose but he doesn't move.

"I'm sorry," I say and I really am. The broken nose looks really painful.

"I still don´t understand, how you managed to get through the initiation. You are anything but Dauntless," he says after a while. I am a little bit offended by his proclamation so I frown at him. "Thank you," I say ironically. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything in response.

I stand up to take some fresh ice from the freezer and I can feel his eyes following me. As I approach him again, he just grabs the package with ice out of my hand and puts in on his face himself.

"Go, I'll manage it on my own," he suddenly sneers at me. I'm wondering what caused the change of mood, but I still don't dare to ask, so I just nod and quietly leave his room.

One more surprise waits for me in front of my apartment.

"Hi," I whisper to Four. He doesn't answer, so I just open the door and let him come in. He waits until I close the door before he speaks. "Are you going to tell me, how this had happened?"

I give him tired look. This day has been terrible day from start to finish. "Four-," I start but I am interrupted.

"Are you two together?" he asks with clinched jaw. I am slightly taken by his question. I really can't imagine Eric being together with anyone. "No, we're not," I answer quietly.

"Were you together?" he asks again, this time even with more fury in his voice.

"No, we weren't," I answer quietly again and I patiently wait for him to understand, that it was just a one night stand.

"I can't say, how much you have disappointed me," he whispered, his fists clenched. "You are the last person I would expect, that lets something like this happen." With this said, I have to fight with myself, so I don't burst into tears.

"Please, leave," I tell him with a shaking voice. He doesn't move so I look at him again, this time with tears falling to my cheeks. "Leave!" I yell at him.

As he finally leaves my apartment, my cheeks are completely wet from the tears. I'm trying to find a way to calm myself down, so I reach the fringe to eat something, but seeing it is completely empty, my depression just deepens. But as I find a chocolate in one of my cupboard, I feel I little bit better. But I don't go to have dinner in the dining hall today; the stares would just make me more miserable.

After calming down, I lie in my bed, bored with nothing to do. Suddenly, I get up and reach for the tablet on my table. I have the electronic files of all the initiates, so it comes to my mind, which one George is.

I find him almost immediately; he is a transfer from Candor. What takes me by surprise is that according to his chart, he was ranked as number tree this morning and now is just number seven. I remember what Lauren told me at lunch. " _I've heard that George didn´t really get away with it."_ But they couldn't possibly move him to a lower rank position because of what happened, could they? Well, Eric would probably find a reason. He looked furious when he came to see me to the infirmary. But right now, I don't want to think about it. Being really tired, I decide to go to sleep.

The next morning is the worst so far. I'm sitting on the floor in bathroom, my head leaning against the wall and I'm desperately trying to breath. I've already vomited three times and I really don't want to repeat it again. I'm sure the breakfast is already over.

I don't even know how long I am sitting here, when I hear someone knocking on the door. Firstly, I try to ignore it, but the person seems persistent. As he knocks for second time, I manage to get up a head to the door.

"Ronnie, are you alright? Open the door!" I'm relieved to hear Nathan's voice. I slowly open the door. "Oh my god, you look terrible," Nathan says the moment he sees me.

I just frown at him, turn back a head back to the bathroom. I'm slightly offended. I am aware that my appearance isn't really appealing right now, but it is something different to actually hear it from someone else.

But the way to the door wasn't really pleasant for my stomach, so I need to run the last few steps to the toilet. As I start to throw up again, Nathan slowly approaches me and takes my hair out of my face.

"Lauren was worried when you didn't show up for the breakfast, so she sent me to check on you. She's with the initiates," he explains his presence.

"Thank you," I nod at him and give him a grateful look.

I start to brush my teeth and he watches me for a while before he speaks again. "So the rumours are true? Are you really pregnant? And with Eric?" I stop right after I hear the first question and turn to him, with the toothbrush still in my mouth.

"You know what, do not answer. I don't think I actually want to hear it aloud." I just raise my eyebrows and stay silent.

"I heard Four didn't take it well," he says after another moment of silence.

"No, he didn't," I answer back, this time with stern voice. Just as sad as I was yesterday, I am angry with Four today.

He seems he doesn't know what to say next but finally, he whispers: "I'm sorry for making fun of you about your night with Eric the whole time."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! I'm here with next chapter! :)_

 _I really hope you will like it. But let me thank you for the favourites and follows, I really appreciate them! :) If you have any questions or find any mistakes (grammar etc.), let me know, I will do my best to correct them._

 _Please review, I would love to know, what you guys think! :)_

"There is nothing to apologise for," I say him back, but inside, I am truly glad he said that.

He seems to be glad to hear it and changes the topic. "What are you doing today?"

"Actually, I have free morning and after lunch, I need to visit Erudite for new serum for the second stage," I say.

"Would you like to go see the transfers' training? My patrol starts at seven so I have plenty of time, you take your mind off things, and we can bet, who is going to be the best of them this year," he suggests with excited voice.

That's quite a good idea. "Yeah, sounds like fun," I say with smile.

About a half hour later, after I made myself presentable, we are on the way to the training room.

"I'm curious if there is someone worse than you were," he tries to joke. And I just smile a frown at him. "Hey, I actually got better after a while, it just took me a little longer."

"Maybe with the knives, but you have to admit that your combat skills were disastrous, at least until Four made you train with him twice as hard," he says back immediately but I frown when I hear him mention Four. He notices the change of my mood. "Sorry about that," he says simply. I don't say anything so we just continue in our way in a moment of silence.

"You think there are some pretty girls? Is that why you are coming?" I try to tease him.

He gives me a look and I can see the sparks in his eyes. "There are always some pretty girls."

I give him a broad grin as we enter the training hall. "But none is prettier than me."

We catch everyone's attention immediately as we show up.

"We're just observing, don't bother with us," Nathan announces. Four gives us a stern look and turns back to the initiates, who are just learning how to throw knives. I smile to myself, of all the skills; this was the only one I was actually good at. Not naturally, but thanks to the fact, that this is one the skills you can practise endlessly.

I notice Eric is here as well, with a violet nose, walking behind the initiates with crossed arms and stern face. He nods at me and I walk to him, with attempt to hold conservation. "How are they doing?" I ask.

"Nothing world-shaking," he answers back with bored voice.

"Well, maybe if we slept with you, you would actually praise us." I quickly turn to the person that said it. It is obvious that he didn't mean to say it aloud, but he chose exactly the time, when no one was speaking and non knives fell to the ground, so even the mumble was clearly audible. My good mood is gone.

I quickly turn to the table that is behind me, grab one of the knives that lay on it and throw it against the wall. The boy was perhaps right to be a little bit annoyed at Eric, because he seemed to be quite good at this. His knives were all in the figure's head. But my knife hit the very centre of it.

As I start realizing what I have done, I catch myself breathing heavily. That felt good. There is a dead silence in the room and the boy has a shocked face.

I'm thinking, why his face seems familiar with me, when suddenly I get it. I saw his picture in his file yesterday. George.

I look around. The initiates look shocked by my outburst, as does Nathan. Four has an unreadable expression and Eric looks amused. Well, if you can call him that. He certainly has a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well," he begins quietly, walking towards George, looking him directly into eyes, "I would watch my mouth, if I were you. She's good with knives." And with that, he smirked again.

"Everyone get back to training!" I can hear Four's voice. I walk to stand beside Nathan, still not completely collected from the shock. "That was good," he whispers.

"Shut up."

"It was without question the most Dauntless behaviour I have ever seen in you," he continues ignoring my previous comment and he gives me a look. A weird look.

"What?" I say after a while, because he didn't stop watching me.

"Nothing," he answers, shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Although I am really curious, if George is going to be ranked even lower after today's training," he whispers and points to him.

I quickly turn my head to him. "What do you mean?" I ask because I remember the changes in ranking I saw in George's file yesterday. "They can't just lower his rank position because he accidently rammed into me, can they?"

"Well, I'm quite sure it was more because of the fact that he continued on his way to the training even after he rammed into you," he whispers back and I just narrow my eyes. "After Eric had come back from the infirmary, he asked him what had happened. George said nothing. That was apparently what pissed him off the most. He made him fight eight duels in row, with no time to rest. When he had no strength left, he assigned him to the weak opponents and he lost, and that had an impact on his position."

I'm not sure what I should say on that, so we stay in silence and watch the initiates as they try to hit the target. "The girl on the left won't make it," he whispers to me and points to a petite girl. I watch her for a while. She seems like she has no idea what she is doing. Suddenly, I feel an urge to help her, she kind of reminds me of myself. Well, except for the part that she's really tiny.

I start to walk towards her, when Eric grabs my arm and stops me. "Let her be." I frown at him but he looks away already. "We're done for now, get out and go get lunch," he ordered. The initiates look quite happy about it, and start to leave the room. I can see Four going with them, and Nathan waiting for me to come as well.

I try to slip out of Eric's grip, and he turns back to me. "Are you going to Erudite today?" he asks.

"Yes," I say weakly and try to realise myself from his clench again. I hate it, when someone holds me like that. He notices my attempt to get away but he doesn't let me.

"Are you taking a car?" he asks again.

"Yeah," I answer and with it, he nods and lets me go.

I run to catch up with Nathan, who is already on his way to the dining hall. "Everything alright?" he makes sure.

I give him a smile. "Sure."

I'm eating my second hamburger when I see Lauren with pissed face sitting down next to me. "I hate this year's initiates," she frowns. I just raise my eyebrows and continue eating. She has this kind of crisis every year.

"Half of them are completely dumb and the other half consists of arrogant pricks," she complains and then she turns to me. "You know, if you see Eric some time now, will you ask him to come to my training? Some of the idiots need to be tamed a little bit and I'm running out of ideas with some of them."

My eyes widen as I hear that. "Why don't you ask him yourself? It's not like we talk together... or something," I say to her.

"I'm not going to tell Eric that I can't handle few arrogant morons," she says and looks at me. I don't know what to answer so I just look around to get some more food, cause I'm still hungry. Anyway, I already know that I'm not going to ask Eric to come to her class. Or anything else, for that matter. I still can't talk to him without being nervous.

I steal Lauren her cake form her plate, not even sure what she is talking about right now.

"Hey, don't you dare, it's my cake!" she tries to take it back, but I don't let her. "It was your cake," I answer back with a grin.

"Were you even listening to what I was telling you?" she asked and pointed her fork at me.

"Nope," I say with a bright smile as I take a bite from the cake. She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

xXx

I'm waiting outside the Dauntless compound for the car that is supposed to take me to Erudite, when I hear steps behind me. I turn around and raise my eyebrows. There is Eric, heading to me with his typical arrogant grin.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, still a little bit taken by his presence.

He shrugs his shoulders and smirks. "I have to take care of some things in Erudite, and since you have a car, I've decided I would join you. The car is really much more comfortable."

Now I am really nervous, so I just nod and turn on my tablet, so I have something to do in the meantime. But luckily for me, we don't have to stand here for much longer, because the car arrives about two minutes later.

I get in behind the driver and Eric on the other side. There is an awkward silence in the car. Or at least, it's awkward for me, cause Eric doesn't seem bothered by it. He has his usual expression and looks out of the window.

"Eric?" He doesn't say anything but he turns to me and raises his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you let me help the girl today?" I just couldn't help, I had to ask. She seemed really desperate, and reminded me of myself too much.

He looks quite annoyed by this question but answers anyway. "She's not going to make it anyway." I want to say that she could make it with a little bit of help but I stay silent.

I bite my lip, because I hesitate whether to say what Lauren told me and in the end, I decide to try it. "Lauren is worried because of some of this year's initiates." This seemed to gain his full attention. "She said some of them needed to be put in place."

"She is a good instructor. I'm sure she will handle it," he says with bored voice.

"Actually, she asked if you could consider coming to one of the trainings." He raises his eyebrows and looks at me with a huge grin on his face. "Did she?"

He leans closer to me and I can feel how my pulse quickens. "And would you like to go in there with me?" he asks in low voice, still with the smirk on his face. My eyes widen and I open my mouth to answer, just to shut it in the next second, because no words come out.

"You've managed to put the git in place just fine this morning. If I had known this part of your personality, I wouldn't have threatened him the previous day that I would kick him off the Chasm if he comes close to you ever again."

I just stare at him, not able to say anything. "Maybe there is at least little bit of Dauntless in you after all," he says and turns back to look out of the window.

There is a moment of silence, but soon enough the driver stops and announces that we reached the Erudite. "Wait for me before you get back," he just says before he quickly leaves.

I'm in no hurry. I head to the laboratory and I try to process the conservation I just had with Eric. This must be the longest conversation we have ever had.

I reach some kind of reception and a girl behind the front desk stands up to greet me. "How can I help you?"

I smile at her. "I'm a Dauntless Ambassador, I am here to pick up the serum for our initiates. Everything should be arranged."

She nods in acknowledgment. "Yes, of course, I have already everything prepared for you." And with this, she gives me a silver case and some forms to sign. I put my signature on every place needed and then thank her and leave. That was quick.

As I head back o the car, I can see Eric is already here talking to some tall woman. Wait. That's not just any woman. That's the Erudite's leader. Jeanine Matthews.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it! :) Your reviews, favourites and follows keep me motivated. Thank you! :)_

 _Let me know what you think!_

I try to stay calm, as I'm approaching them. I've met Jeanine a few times before and I can't say I liked it. It's not that she wouldn't be nice. She was. But I felt like I was being scanned from head to toes while speaking to her. It felt like she analysed every single thing I said.

"Good afternoon," I greet politely as I approach them. She turns to me and smiles brightly. "Ah, hello," she turns to Eric and then back to me, "you are the Ambassador, aren't you? I've heard you are quite capable."

I send a brief look to Eric, who stands quietly aside with hands behind his back and then turn my attention back to her. "Thank you. I do my best." I look to the ground not sure what to say.

"I'm really glad I've met you," she says and then turns back to Eric, "and we'll keep in touch." Eric just nods at her with an unreadable face.

After we get in the car, he seems in a good mood. Well, if you can call the grimace on his face a good mood. But I don't want to ruin it, so I just stay silent and look out of the window. After a while, I can feel his gaze is fixed on me. I turn my head to see why he is hypnotizing me and I find out, that he stares at the hand on my stomach. I didn't even realise that I've put it there, so I guess it was just an instinctive move.

He noticed I was watching him and moved his gaze to me. "You missed the breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, I didn't feel really well," I answer back and try to sound casual.

"Do you take the vitamins, they've given you?" I raise my eyebrows. Eric, although I've always thought I would never say it, seems a little bit insecure, when he asks. And how does he even know about the vitamins?

"I'm taking them every morning," I answer quietly and he just nods at that. "Good. I'm going to the next medical check with you."

My eyes widen at that. I don't think I would like Eric to be there. I try to say something, but Eric interrupts me, before I even have the time to open my mouth. "It wasn't a question."

I stay silent. Actually, I would like to hold a conversation with him; the problem is just that I have no idea, what I should talk about. I know I shouldn't be afraid. I'm a Dauntless. But Eric is the one person in our faction, who I have never been really comfortable around. I get on well with Max, Lauren, Nathan and other quite high ranked members, but I just can't talk to Eric. I am really thankful that I don't remember anything from the night we spent together. I can't really imagine it.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the voice of the driver, who tells us that we are already in the Dauntless Compound.

I get out of the car and walk beside Eric. There is some kind of usual silence between us as we approach the main building. Inside, we parted. I was on my way to find Lauren and he seemed to head to dining hall.

xXx

The next morning was so far quite good. Instead of bad morning sickness I just felt a little bit unwell. I ate a huge breakfast, this time alone, couse Nathan was on a patrol, and Lauren started he class earlier, and after that I've been organising all the Dauntless activities and patrols for the next month. All that was left was to write down all the meetings and necessary visits with other factions. But I could do this after the lunch.

As I sit in the dining hall, enjoying my lunch, I see Lauren by the door, so I wave on her so that she would see me. She sits down next to me almost immediately.

"You are the best friend ever! Thank you!" she says with enthusiasm and starts her own burger. I give her a confused look. I really have no idea, what she is talking about.

"Eric came to my class today. He didn't even have to say anything; they all know who he is, so they were as obedient as never. One of them tried to play a show-off, but he regretted that immediately. I thought you had told him to come?" she spills out.

Well, I'm just as surprised as she is. I certainly didn't expect Eric to come so quickly. Or to come at all. "Well, maybe I mentioned something," I answer and she gives me a bright smile. "As I said. You're the best."

In the afternoon, after the lunch, as I'm finishing the organisation of the next month, I stare at the screen of my tablet, hoping, that what I've read was wrong, and I don't have to go to the Abnegation next week. I hate every single trip to Abnegation. I've avoided visiting it every time, and to my surprise, most of the time I was successful, and one of the leaders went instead of me. I need to come up with some excuse. Perhaps I could visit the infirmary for the check.

I really don't want to go there. The thought of seeing my father is... more than displeasing. But they have requested a meeting with us, so I just write it to the tablet and hope, that Max will consider it more a task for a leader.

In order to clear my head, I decide to take a walk. The weather outside looks quite good and I feel like too much time passed since I've been outside alone.

I take my Dauntless jacket and head out. While walking, I'm finally thinking of all the things that are to come. I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to have a baby. I have no idea, what I should except. I can barely remember my own mother.

I had to be walking for a quite long time, because it was already getting dark. But I didn't mind. I know the Dauntless compound and its surroundings good enough, even in the dark.

I'm still quite far from the compound when I notice a movement in the dark. I can feel my pulse fasten inside of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear a stern voice from behind me and I quickly turn around. Four is standing here, together with a group of some of the initiates I have seen in his class earlier this morning. My eyes roved around and I was really relieved it was just them.

I ignore his question and I ask him instead. "What are you doing here? The class should be over by now."

"War games," he answers simply. Of course. The War Games. I could have expected it to be something like that. But the mere thought of the War Games gives me shivers. The ones that I have taken part in were terrible. At least for me. I was in Fours's team, as I was picked up as the last one, and although we have won, it was a terrible experience for me. I don't even know how many shots I got that night, I just know, that I was in a lot of pain.

Four is studying my face before he approaches me and asks me again, this time with a nicer voice. "Ronnie, what are you doing here?"

I want to answer, that I was just on my way back to Dauntless, but someone is quicker and speaks with a loud voice. "Is it possible that he had sent her to spy on us?"

I can hear some of them whispering about it but my eyes widen at that. Does he really think Eric would send me here to spy on them? The idea is ridiculous. Everyone knows I'm a terrible liar, I would be discovered in less than five seconds. Four seems to be aware of this fact as well, so he just turns to the guy who said it. "He didn't."

"What are we going to do with her?" the guy speaks again. And I'm starting to be pissed, that they speak about me, like I wouldn't even be here.

"I'm on my way back, you can continue with your games," I try to say, but even in the dark, I can see on Four's face, that it's not something he will agree with.

"Are you mad? Have you heard about the Factionless lately? They've gotten wilder. You're not going anywhere by yourself."

I raise my eyebrows at that. I just hope that this doesn't mean that I have to stay with them during the war games.

"You're staying with us." No, I'm not. I've survived my games and I don't have any intention of taking part in another ones. "Let's go!" Four ordered to his team.

His initiates started to move but I was still staying on the same place. "Four," I whisper to him, "please, don't make me participate."

He gives me a stern look and starts to pull me away, in the direction of others. "I've never said anything about participating. I've said I wouldn't let you to go back by yourself. You will stay with me the whole time."

"But what if someone shoots me anyway? What about the baby? Can't the neurostimdart hurt it?" at that he just stops and turns to me.

"I've said you would be with me the whole time. I meant it. And I'm not stupid to drag you to the middle of it. I will give them instruction and stay aside with you."

I stare at him. This is the nicest thing he said to me in the last five weeks."Thank you," I tell him with a kind voice but he just nods with an unreadable expression.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but finally, our flag was hidden, and some guys have seems something what could be the place of Eric's team, so we're heading there now.

Soon, we were quite sure where their flag is, and Four started to give his team specific instructions. I'm standing aside and just when it seems they've agreed on everything, there is a huge din. Eric's team is here.

Four stays next to me almost immediately. "Duck," he tells me and drags me away. Soon, we are out of the worst. He pulls me down, and we sit down on the ground, with our back to the wall.

"So, could you finally tell me, why on the earth were you out alone?" he asked.

I'm not sure what to answer. I used to walk out to clear my head quite often and he never minded it. "I didn't know it would be a problem," I answer truthfully but my brother doesn't seem to believe me.

"I thought you write all the reports for other factions. It seems I've been mistaken. Haven't you even read them?" he asks and looks at me. I'm confused. Of course I write the reports, but there was nothing that would concern me.

He seems to understand my confusion, so he tries to explain it. "There've been problems with the Factionless recently. They are more violent and wilder. There've been some bad cases already."

Well, I didn't know about that. And that's weird. I am supposed to know about this kind of things.

We sit in the moment of silence, which is only interrupted by the sounds of the game not far from us. I close my eyes and prop my head against the wall. But after a while a hear footsteps.

Fours stands up immediately and gestures me to stay on the ground. But it's too late. Two darts are already in his chest, and he slides down back to ground with pain. And before I have time to do something, I have one dart in my leg as well.

"Well, well, well, Four. I didn't think you would hide aside the whole time. Too bad. We have won." Eric stands here, with our flag in his hand and a few members of his team behind him. My jaw is clinched as I try not to make a sound, but it hurts like hell.

Eric turns his attention to me and freezes. Then his turn back to Four, who is on the ground, breathing heavily, as he tries to absorb the pain caused by two darts.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" he asks with a deadly voice. Four doesn't answer and Eric looks furious. I'm still sitting in the same position, holding my breath and waiting for the effect of the dart to evaporate.

But then Eric squats beside me, pulls the dart out of my leg and helps me to stand up. By that time, Four is standing as well, and he's watching us with a frown face.

My legs are still shaking a little bit, so I just lean on the wall behind me, and watch my brother as quietly quickly explains the situation to Eric.

I know they are going to take the "shortcut" now. I want to tell them, that no matter what, I'm going to walk back to Dauntless but before I even open my mouth Eric turns to me and then back to Four.

"You take the initiates and I will go back with her. You've done enough."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there!_

 _I am really sorry for the long wait, but hopefully, this chapter will make it up for you. :)_

 _I would really like to for your continued support. You are the best, thank you! You are my motivation. :)_

 _Let me know, what you think! :)_

Soon, Four really took the initiates to the high building, so they could try the short-cut. I watched him leave with them, as he sent one more look to Eric. He just narrowed his eyes at him and nodded.

I don't really understand their silent communication, but I let it go. The last thing I want right now is to step between the two.

It was already completely dark, so Eric put turned on his flashlight. We started to walk towards the compound in silence, and how awkward it might have been, I didn't want to be the one who would broke it. Seeing Eric's pissed face, I was a little bit afraid to do any kind of noise.

It was probably one of the longest ten minutes in my life, as we went back to the Dauntless compound. I kept my eyes on the ground and focused on every step I made. Eric walked right next to me, with his gaze set right before him.

He walked me to the very door of my apartment.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath, still little bit unsure around his presence. "See you tomorrow."

But I was wrong, if I thought he would let me leave so easy. He put his hand on the door and denied me the access to my apartment. I turned my head to him, now even more confused of the current situation.

"Don't do this again," he snarled at me.

"I didn't do anything," I tried to defend myself. I just kind of found myself in the middle of the War games. He gave me a stern look. "Just try to stand away from any potential threats. I have enough problems to handle even without you."

I just nodded at that, gave him one last look and entered my apartment. But how cool I may have looked from the outside, it slightly pained me, that he considered me as a problem.

I was really hungry when I came back - not, that I wouldn't be hungry all the time recently - and because the dinner was over, I tried to find something. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't much to be found. Just some old cheesecake and a sack of chips. So I decided for the chips.

xXx

The next morning was quite good. Not that the sickness would be gone completely, but it really has started to get better. I took the vitamins and headed to the dining hall for the breakfast.

I ate alone, as none of my friends has been there. Right after the breakfast, I slowly started to walk towards the infirmary. I wanted to appoint for my next check. If possible, in the same time, as is the next planned trip to the Abnegation.

I arrived to the infirmary and the nurse recognized me almost immediately.

"Ronnie," she smiled at me, "what can I do for you?" I gave her a smile as well.

"I would just like to appoint for the next check."

"Of course. Do you already have a date and time, that would fit you? I know you're busy," she said, still with a smile on her lips. But than again, I was a little bit confused.

Although I can't say, she would have been mean on me anytime, she definitely wasn't that nice.

"I was thinking about next Thursday? Sometime in the afternoon?" I tried with a smile.

"Of course. Three o'clock? Could it be?" she asked, still with smile on her face.

"Yes, that would fit me perfectly, thank you" I nodded. And with her giving me a one last smile, I left the infirmary.

I came back to my room, changed into a more representative clothes, put on some make-up, brushed my hair and headed outside, where a car was supposed to pick me up and take me to the Candor, to attend one of the trials.

It didn't take long to get to the Candor with the car, so I still had about a half hour left before the beginning o the trial. I wanted to find the two members of Dauntless who should be there, too.

More than a month ago, there was a huge affair in Erudite. An older man picked up one young doctor on her way home a tried to rape her. Luckily, he was unsuccessful, because one of our patrols was near a heard the woman call for help.

They arrested him and transferred him to Candor, where he was supposed to take part in a trial and face the consequences. After more than month, while the lawyers gathered enough evidence, today was the day of his trial.

I found David and Simon, the two members from Dauntless, almost immediately. They were in the same year as I was, David being a transfer and Simon being a Dauntless born. We weren't on exactly good terms during the initiation, especially with David, who used to mock me almost anytime he had the opportunity, but we've managed to respect each other later.

Although they were both ranked higher than me in the end of the initiation, my current job gained me some respect.

"Good morning," I greeted them both and they nodded at me in response. But I didn't have time to start any more conversation, because I saw Jack Kang walking towards us.

I quickly put my tablet out of my bag and turned to him. "Good morning, Mr. Cang. I have the reports from Dauntless," I told him and handed him the tablet with opened corresponding document.

"Thank you, Ronnie. I would like to transfer it to my own device. Would you be so nice and accompany me?" ha asked politely.

"Of course," I agreed, nodded on the two guys next to me and followed Jack back to his office.

"I've heard you and the young leader, Eric, are going to have a baby," he pointed out once we were alone. I just frowned at that. I guess I could have expected it to spread to other fictions. And Jack Kang told me with his typical Candor straightforwardness.

"Yes," I answered, because I wasn't sure what else to say. He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but I managed to stop him. "I`m sorry, Mr. Cang, but I really don't want to discuss this right now."

"As you wish," he just said. But luckily for me, we just arrived to his office, so we have finally something else to talk about.

He took his own tablet from his table and put it next to mine. I just found his device in my tablet and sent all of the documents.

"I got it, thank you," he said as he opened the file in his tablet.

"No problem." I gave him a smile.

"You are definitely the least Dauntless person I have ever met. You smile too much and you're too polite," he said to me the moment I turned to leave. But this sentence just wiped the smile off my face. I guess I have forgotten how much I don't like the Candor honesty.

I turned back to face him. "Yes, I hear that a lot." And with that, I nodded at him and left the room.

The trial was about to begin as I entered the main hall. I've sit down to my usual place and waited for it to start. I could see the lawyers of both sides getting ready, as well as David and Simon on the place for witnesses.

With this being quite a big affair, there were lots of photographers and people from press, too. Sometimes, majority of people was even ordered to leave the room, as it would be highly inappropriate to listen to some of the testimonies that included the worst moments.

The trial itself was quite long and I could feel the hunger coming over me, but I needed to stay to the end and wait for the final verdict, which I later have to present to Max.

The verdict was as strict as everyone expected it to be. Banishment from his fraction together with a special serum from Erudite, that would make him lost his sight for six months.

I wrote it everything down and waited for David and Simon, since I wanted to ask them, whether they wanted to take the car back to the Dauntless Compound. I didn't have to wait long.

With their Dauntless jackets they were really easy to notice, so I just waved at them and gestured them to come to me.

"Do you want to take a car back to Dauntless with me?" I asked them politely. They looked at each other and after a second, they nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great," said David, "and I've always wanted to go back by a car," added Simon with a grin.

I just smiled at that and gestured them to follow me. The car was already waiting here, so I just got in it to the front and I left the seats in back for the two.

The ride was quick and fast, so after almost no time, we were back in our compound. I thanked the driver and got out, and the two in the back followed my example.

But as we all were standing outside, the silence that was in the car changed into an awkward silence.

"I guess we own one thanks to you, too," Simon said to me after a while.

"You're welcome," I answered politely. "Are you going to have dinner now?" I asked. I was starving. All I have eaten today was the breakfast in the morning and I desperately wanted to eat something. And not that I would mind eating alone, it would just seemed awkward to me, if we were all heading towards the dining hall in a silence.

Again, it was Simon who answered first. "Sure, I'm starving. And we have barely talked to each other since the initiation. We can try to catch up the last two years."

I smiled at that, but my smile faded away as I heard another voice. "You two go alone. We have something to discuss."

I turned around to see Eric walking towards us with his usual stern face. The two guys beside me just muttered something like a greeting towards him and then turned and went away.

"What's going on?" I asked politely and I hoped that the nervousness wouldn't be heard in my voice. He was already standing right before me and his expression wasn't any better.

"What is going on? Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?" he gritted through his teeth.

I gave him a confused look. "Pardon?"

"Are you flirting with a lot of guys like that when I'm not around?" he asked again. But I still didn't really get it. Was he actually thinking that I was flirting? During my whole time here in Dauntless, I have never flirted with anyone here. I don't even think I can flirt.

"I didn't - " I started but I was interrupted in the middle of sentence.

"Don't you dare to lie me into my eyes," he said with deadly voice. My eyes widened at that.

"Eric, I swear, I didn't -" I started again but I was stopped one more time.

"I know exactly what was happening right here moments ago," he snapped at me. "You are expecting my child. So do me a favor and stop behaving like a slut. Tell me, have you slept with him yet?"

Although I already had tears in my eyes in the moment he interrupted me so harshly for the second time, the last sentence was just too much.

My hand shot out in the air and landed right on Eric's cheek. "Don't you dare to speak to me like that ever again," I said with a trembling voice and tears falling down my face. And with that I turned around and with quick steps headed to my apartment.

I felt bad. Like really bad. Hurt, offended and sad were probably the best words to describe my mood. And angry. Really angry. How could he even say something like that?

My palm still burned a little bit from the contact with his face. At the thought of that I shivered again. I'm sure no girl has snapped him before. It would be the same as attempt a suicide. And I just did it.

I snuffled. I was just a few steps from my apartment when someone grabbed me by my shoulder. I quickly turned around just to see Lauren's laughing face. But her smile faded as she saw my face. "Oh God, what happened?"

I tried to palm her off with "nothing" and continue in my way but she stopped me again.

"Ronnie," she started, now with really worried face, "what happened?"

I had to look away for a moment in order to prevent another tears. "Eric happened," I whispered.

"Oh no. What did the brat do? I've seen him earlier today, he was in a shit mood. Don't tell me, he vented it on you?" she asked.

"Apparently," I answered and shrugged my shoulders.

"Come. We'll get you some food to make you feel better and in the meantime, you are going to tell me, what happened."

So I told her. We didn't go to the dining hall, but instead, in Lauren's apartment. And to be honest, her food really did made me feel better. Just like the fact that we bitched about Eric all the time. Not that she hated him. She just helped me to get over his bad mood.

Lauren was one of the few people in Dauntless who was able to hold a normal conservation with him. Although most of the topics were about the trainings of initiates.

But after a while, I've calmed down and really felt better. Soon, we laughed as we were discussing the newest funny rumors, that were now traveling in our fraction.

Well, until there was a knock on the door. Lauren gave me a look and went to open it. And just as she did it, I could hear a familiar voice.

"Is she here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi there!_

 _I am sorry for the delay, but Med School is taking almost all of my time. But I am back with new chapter, which I really hope you'll like! :)_

 _Thank you so much for the support, it makes me write more! :)_

 _I wish you a Happy New Year and all the best in 2017! :)_

 _Derbygirl63: I haven't really thought about it, but I tried to find someone and I think I quite like Shawn Johnson, so you can imagine her with dark curly hair. :) But it really up to your imagination. :)_

 _DD: Thank you ver much for your review and your notes, I will certainly correct the mistakes. :)_

 _Lekk812: She will find it in time. :)_

 _Musicluver246: Thank you. I'm glad you like t. :)_

 _And to all Guests - thank you as well for such lovely reviews! :)_

"Is she here?"

Yes, I was here. But I certainly was in no mood to talk to him. And Lauren knew it.

I could hear them arguing but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Not that I wanted to know. I was still extremely mad at Eric.

But after a while, he seemed to get over Lauren and entered the room. "Come outside," he said with a voice that I didn't have the courage to disobey.

I've send a look to Lauren as I passed her. She had a worried expression written in her face, but it looked like she didn't dare to disobey either.

I've silently followed Eric outside and waited for him to speak, since I didn't want to be the first to break the silence.

"I've had a bad day," he started after a while. I gave him a look. That certainly gave him no right to vent his bad mood on me.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that being angry gave me a little bit more courage while speaking with him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Take it as you wish," he answered with a stern voice. I just took a deep breath. I guess I should have expected that Eric would never say he was sorry.

I just gave him a nod and turned to go back to Lauren's apartment, but he stopped mid one more time.

"It's not, that I wouldn't trust you. I do. I just know exactly what the other guys were trying to do," he said and then he let me go. I just gave him a look and entered Lauren's apartment.

Just as I entered the room, Lauren was standing next to me with a questioning look.

"What did he say? Did he apologize?" she started immediately.

"Sort of. He said he had had a bad day."

Lauren took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we couldn't expect Eric to apologize in a normal sort of way."

At that I had to smile a little bit. Lauren just said what I had thought moments ago.

"He also told me he trusted me. That he just knew exactly what they were trying to do. I'm not entirely sure what he meant be that," I told her and she raised her eyebrows at that.

"Did he?" she asked with a little smile on her lips.

"What is it?" I asked her, cause I felt a little bit confused.

"Well, he basically just told you that he cared," she told me, still grinning.

I just frowned at that. "He would never tell me that."

xXx

It didn't take long and Max noticed that I've apply for my check just in the same time, as I was supposed to visit Abnegation. He stopped me in one of the hallways and invited in his office.

"You have apologized for the visit in Abnegation once again. What is it this time?" he started with a stern voice. Max was the first one who noticed, that I've been avoiding any contact with Abnegation for the whole time.

"I have a medical check at the same time," I answered with my gaze set upon the floor.

"You always have something in the same time," he answered, his voice even sterner. I didn't answer. Nobody knew what my father was, or what he did and I didn't plan to change. Not if there is still a possibility that I will see him again and he will show me his revenge.

"I won't take this this time. You're going to Abnegation. Change the date of your medical check, that shouldn't be difficult, especially for you. And whatever your problem with your previous fraction is - get over it," he continued. "You're going to Abnegation on Thursday." and with that, he dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I wasn't sure what to make of it. Whether to be angry or terrified. I haven't seen my father in quite a long time. I just have to hope he doesn't know about my condition. Although considered that they already knew in Candor, my father, being a leader, probably already knows as well.

I closed my eyes. Perfect.

xXx

I took a deep breath before I decided to get off the car. I wore usual Dauntless outfit, with a jacket that implied I was a diplomat. Almost immediately I could have seen my father. He was looking in my direction but otherwise, there was nothing that would imply that he has just seen his daughter after more than two years.

I tried to act the same, although it slightly pained me inside that there wasn't even a slight nod of his head towards me.

I tried to push my thought aside and keep a neutral face. I wasn't sure how it worked from the outside, but inside I was basically having a panic attack.

To my surprise the meeting wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. My father acted like he didn't even know me so I could focus just on my tablet and on writing my report.

xXx

"You've put on weight," was the first thing my father told me after the meeting was over and I was already on my way back to my car. I tried to stay calm even though in the inside, I basically started shouting. I have never been particularly skinny and my father has never forgotten to mention that. Even when at the time when I was exercising every day for hours, I still had pretty much the same figure. Just with more muscles.

"That's possible. I have a lot of work to do and don't have so much time for exercise anymore," I answered as calm as I could. Was it really possible, that he didn't know?

"I think it's more because of the bastard, you're carrying," he said, stopped for a moment and gave me a disgusted look. "At least it's one of the leaders', is it not? I guess I can hope at least for that. Although I can't imagine how you have managed to do something like that."

I put all the power that left me to keep a calm face and leave with dignity without a word. I tried to persuade myself, that he was not worthy of me, being sad because of him. But I couldn't keep calm, no matter how hard I tried. The hormones were playing its role.

I get on the car and before I could even get myself together, I was back in Dauntless. I didn't where were my legs taking me, until I've found myself in front of Four's door.

I knocked and entered his apartment without even bothering to wait for an invitation to come in. Fours saw me almost immediately.

"What happened?" was the first thing he said and his face darkened. "I swear if Eric did somet-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because I stopped him. "I went to Abnegation today."

Four first opened his mouth, as though he wanted to say something, but than he closed it again and no words came out.

"Are you alright?" He asked after few moments of silence.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Four looked like he had no idea what to do, but after a while, he just took the tablet from my hands, placed it on the table and moved me to sit on the couch.

I have no idea how long did I sit here, but somehow, I managed to get my emotions under control.

Four sat next to me, with worried expression written in his face.

"He knows," I told him and I could feel another tears forming in my eyes. "He knows, Tobias. And… And I'm so scared, that he… that…" I could make myself finish the sentence and I put my face in my hands and started sobbing again. I didn't even realize that I've called him by his former name, something I haven't done since my coming here.

"Listen to me. Ronnie," he started and took my shoulders. I lifted my head and looked at him, still sobbing.

"I won't let him hurt you again, do you hear me? I won't let it happen again" he said and hugged me. And after a while, I felt like we were both back in Abnegation before Four left, and he was Tobias again, my beloved older brother.


End file.
